


Just for laughs

by ziamagic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: just a short oneshot, needed to get this out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamagic/pseuds/ziamagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam calls it promoting shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for laughs

**Author's Note:**

> So it just randomly popped in my mind and i needed to write it out. Enjoy :)

“Oh my god” Liam laughed while he scrolled down tumblr.

“What?” Zayn said walking out of the bathroom with a towel hanging loosely around his waist.

Zayn plopped down beside his boyfriend and inserts his head on the crook of Liam’s neck.

“wet” Liam said.

“Obviously” he rolled his eyes. “So, watcha doing babe?”

“Nothing”

“Why were you laughing so hard?”

“Nothing”

“Liam”

“Zayn”

“Babe”

“Fine”

“So…?”

“I was just on tumblr and i saw these bunch of posts about you promoting Little Mix and to be honest, it’s really hilarious.” Liam said trying to hide a grin.

“Ugh fuck. It’s because of modest’s tweets isn’t it?” Zayn groaned and threw his hands in the air in annoyance.

“Probably”

“I hate it. Why does it have to be me. I just want to….”

Liam stopped Zayn and held Zayn’s chin up and said, “come out? Yeah i get it. I want to as well but you know how it is, we can’t, at least not yet.” 

“Yeah i get that too but this promoting shit is really getting out of hand.” Zayn argued.

“And you know the funny thing is?” Liam asked tilting his head towards Zayn.

“What?” Zayn replied with a pout.

“You don’t even have the album” Liam said and then collapsed with laughter while Zayn groaned again. 

After a while when Liam’s laughter died, he wiped of a few tears in his eyes and sat straight up and faced his boyfriend again.

“Okay I’m sorry for laughing -“

“You should be” Zayn cut him.

“Let me finish” Liam said and Zayn once again rolled his eyes. “I love you and I know that you know that. This whole promoting shit? We can just make a fun of it yeah? Because you and I and the boys knows all the stuff behind it. I love you babe and I know that you can do this.”

“I can do it if you’ll be here by my side”

“Forever baby, forever.”


End file.
